


One Hell of A Mission

by ry0kiku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Eventual BruDick JayTim, Jason playing matchmaking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, With Tim blackmailing him, past JayDick, twoshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: One of the signs that Jason knew this holiday would either suck or entertaining as fuck was coming back to the cave to a shouting match between Batman and Nightwing."Alright, genius. Fill me in why I came back straight into a married couple's bickering?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Batman and his boys belong to DC Comics. I own nothing but the guilty pleasure in writing another BruDick.

 

.

.

One of the signs that Jason knew this holiday would either suck big time or entertaining as fuck was coming back to the cave to a shouting match between Batman and Nightwing. To be fair, Nightwing did most of the shouting while Batman mostly growled, but Jason had spent more than enough time with his emotionally repressed (former) mentor to know which particular growl was equal to throwing a tantrum.

"Richard." Uh oh. Here comes the growl vicious enough to cause the bravest of Gotham's criminals to wet their pants.

"Bruce." Ouch. That snarl sure was a reminder that there was a reason why even the most suicidal of Blüdhaven thugs would think twice before pissing off Nightwing.

The Red Hood turned and tuned out the next round of the loud argument, removing his helmet and scanned the room. He smirked as his eyes fell on a figure rooted in front of batcomputer screen, drowned as always in research and coffee. He made his way there in long strides, ruffling the soft dark hair from behind in lieu of greeting.

"Alright, genius. Fill me in why I came back straight into a married couple's bickering?"

Tim acknowledged him with a wordless gentle slap to remind him not to touch his precious hair and reached for his coffee mug, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Damian. Or at least that's what they convinced themselves to be the issue."

The reply was no surprise to be honest, but still got Jason frowning. "For real? I was kidding about the married couple part, but for Bats and Goldie to truly fighting for the demon brat's custody..."

Tim snorted, finally looking up at him with part amused and part exasperated expression.

"One of the mercenaries for the drug ring we busted tonight had his gun at Damian. Dick dove for the bullet and knocked Damian out of the way. He got away with a graze but it still freaked Bruce so much he took Dick off patrol for three days."

Jason whistled, taking Tim's mug and stole a sip, frowning slightly at the cooling coffee. "And that hurt our normally sweet, friendly big brother right in his pride for being independent."

Tim nodded, snatching back his mug from Jason's loose grip. "They're both looking for external causes for their fights lately. Damian is unfortunate to be the convenient reason this time."

"Where's the demon brat?" Jason inquired, just realizing the lack of spiky hair and scathing comments from below his elbow.

"Alfred put a little something in his cocoa to get him to rest. He freaked out as well to see Dick got injured in his place."

Jason rolled his eyes, shaking his head dramatically. "Like father, like son." As Tim hummed his approval, Jason took a long look at the Bat and his heir apparent still going at it.

(" _You can't keep controlling us... controlling me like this! I'm not a child!"_

_"Clearly your childish actions right now prove otherwise."_

_"I wouldn't be screaming at you if only you'd listen!"_

_"I am listening."_

_"GODDAMNIT, BRUCE!!_ ")

Jason let out a long sigh, shaking his head hopelessly. They all knew how this is going to end; Dick would kick himself out of the Manor and Bruce would brood for weeks, or at least until the next universe-shattering event forced them to set aside personal arguments for professionalism and survival of humanity. Working together again, but no apology exchanged. Back to square one.

"You know, as much as I want them to stop this bullshit and make up with a kiss, I'm not really looking forward for the next crisis."

"Not if we can help it. You should talk to him."

It took Jason a moment to be sure that Tim meant Dick, not Bruce. Even then he still scoffed. "Why talk? Why me?"

Tim shrugged, never taking his eyes off the screen. "He trusts you. He'll be able to open up to you and see how to best settle things between him and Bruce once and for all."

"He trusts you as well, Timmy. You're his dearest lil' bro."

Tim snorted dismissively, though Jason couldn't miss a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. Long standing hero-worship sure hard to overcome.

"Every single one of us is his 'dearest lil' bro', Jason. Or sister." He added quickly. "Not all us shared a history with him the way you did, however."

That got Jason nearly choked on his own spit. He looked down increduously at Tim, who expertly remained impassive while typing something at the keyboard. His brief fling with Dick was supposed to be top-secret, he made sure of that as he didn't want to risk a glowering Daddy Bats breathing down his neck for tainting his precious Golden Boy. Jason made sure to cover all this tracks, swore Dick into secrecy and all, not even the World's Greatest Detective could find out. And yet...

"Alright, babybird. Since when?"

Tim swiveled on his chair and looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Are you seriously asking?"

Since the beginning, then. It seemed that when it came to stalking the family, Red Robin was leagues beyond Batman in both dedication and bordering unethical methods (and probably alliance because there's NO WAY the Oracle wasn't involved in something like this). The little shit probably installed cameras in his and Dick's hideouts.

"I have twenty one safehouses," he hissed.

"Twenty three," Tim corrected, smiling innocently. Or as innocently as a creepy little stalker could be.

He really had nowhere to hide when it came to Timothy.

"There's no way out of this for me, is it?"

Tim smiled knowingly, and Jason groaned.

"Just talk to Dick, right? Then what?"

"Up to you. It will be great if you can convince him to stomach Bruce enough to come back for holiday dinner."

As soon as Tim closed his mouth, Dick yelled the final piece of his mind, spun on his heels, and slammed the cave door.

Oh boy. It's going to be one hell of a mission.

.

.

tbc


End file.
